Campaigns
Overview Campaigns are the primary feature of Chronicles of Merlin. In the campaign you are presented with a series of increasingly difficult sets of enemy armies that take place in famous worlds, against famous heroes, villians and those in between. Starting Campaign The first campaign in Chronicles of Merlin takes place in Sherwood Forest with the famed Robin Hood as the boss. As you trample through the lesser enemies you'll bump into enemies that actually challenge you or even defeat you. These enemies are typically the elites who are much stronger than the regular enemies considering their levels. After gaining some hero and equipment levels, you'll continue marching through the enemies one by one and you'll soon meet your first Recruitable Boss Hero, Maid Marian. Maid Marian can be recruited by defeating her and can then be used with your starter hero to bolster your forces. Why progress through campaigns? One word, Loot...and power....okay make that 3 words. 'Free Loots' Rewards are offered by most of the "commanders" (Elite armies lead by a known fictional/historical person) with a chance to obtain said reward upon defeating them. You'll receive more basic equipment at first, things that you can typically buy from your own cities Armory. As you progress you'll begin receiving unique loot that can only be obtained from that specific enemy. You will begin to notice that the rarer and more powerful gear comes in fragments. Sometimes these items can be obtained as a whole, but typically you'll have to collect only a fragment at a time. These fragments cannot be equipped or upgraded until the required number of fragments is obtained to form a whole item. 'Battle Points' Battle Points are another reward that comes from defeating each enemy. The amount of battle points is determined by your City Hall level compared to the enemies level. The higher your City Hall level, the fewer Battle Points you'll obtain for each armies. Battle Points are used to strengthen your heroes in a couple of ways. The first way is through researching upgrades in the Academy, these upgrades affect your entire army at all times. The second way is through Enlightenment. Enlightening your hero increases their Attributes which affect their damage received and dealt. Battle Points also can be used to add experience to your in-training heores, in order to boost them to level up quick. Maximum amount of Battle Points may be gained when you are 15 or more levels below the legion armies you attack. List of Campaigns In terms of difficulty: #Sherwood Forest #Holy Crusades #Viking Invasion #Treacherous Revenge #Heavenly Scourge #Transylvania #Hundred Years' War #Norman Conquest #Golden Horde #Greco-Persian Clash #Trojan Warriors #Hellenic Offensive #Desert Menace #Norse Warriors #Isle of Demigods #Ancient Epic #Ulster Cycle #Heroic Epic Poem For calculating Battle Point gain, switch the branch campaigns (Treacherous Revenge,Transylvania, Norman Conquest) with their corresponding main campaigns (Viking Invasion, Heavenly Scourge, Hundred Years' War). 'Legion Battles' Each campaign has a feature called "Legion Battle", where there contains some of the strongest army of the campaign raised to a specific level (known as legion level). To access these legions, first we need to complete a campaign by defeating the campaign bosses. Legion Battle, as all other battle, also consume you a banner when winning it (or even losing it, if you are level 36 or above). Most of the rarest and greatest weapon at the range of level in the campaign are located as Legion's loot. For each newly-unlocked legion, all players has one free chance to commence a battle. Free in here does not mean that banner-less, but you can commence it even when the battle count remaining is 0. This feature is given to player who just unlocked the campaign's legion in order to have some "try-out" on the legion, and then might be able to predict what formation he should apply next time joining that legion. Also, another tips, when you commence legion battle for the first time in that campaign, feel free to say it on the chat screen, which will "drag" some more experienced player to be your tutor. You can ask them for the best formation on that legion, for your reference on choosing what formation you'll be used. Category:City